SG Teen
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: A group of teens has come to the SGC. Can SG1 handle them?
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank my beta bookworm 37 for her help. It was invuable! As always I don't own Stargate or so my shrink tells me. Please feel free to leave a review! Enjoy.

SG-TEEN

General Hammond was sitting at his desk trying to get through the dreaded paper work when the telephone rang.

"Hammond," he barked into the phone.

"Hey, George. How's it going?" When Hammond didn't reply the voice continued, "Come on don't tell me you forgot me already. For crying out loud, a guy moves to Tennessee and you forget him. I'm hurt."

Now Hammond recognized the voice: Jack's clone. "Jack, sorry son I haven't hear from you in a while."

"That's ok. I want it that way. I was calling about an idea I had and thinking that it might help the SGC."

Hammond was intrigued. "I'm listening."

"Have you ever thought of an SG team made of teenagers?"

"Excuse me? Did you just say teens?"

"Yep, I've notice since I've been shrunk that adults don't really pay attention to teens. You will never believe all that I've found out. Plus adults like to talk to them and mother hen them when they won't talk with an adult."

Hammond thought about that, just maybe Jack was onto something. "Sounds like you might have something. Let me guess, you have a team in mind and want to test it out?"

"Yes, sir," young O'Neill replied in an almost eerie similarity to his counterpart.

Hammond thought about it before replying, "OK, son. I'll see what I can do."

After getting off the phone Hammond paged Col. O'Neill to his office. When he arrived Jack was wondering who needed saving this time.

"I know you are wondering why I asked you to come," Hammond continued without waiting for an answer, "I just received a call from you clone."

"So, how's the little guy doing in Tennessee?"

"Good, he had an idea for an SG team." O'Neill's interest was piqued.

Hammond continued, "He suggested that we have a team made of teenagers." Hammond paused letting O'Neill think about this idea.

O'Neill thought for a second and replied, "Now that I thought about it, that sounds like a pretty good idea."

"I am glad you agree. I'm calling the President and the Joint Chiefs to see if we can get clearance. I want SG-1 to help train these kids."

"Yes, sir. One question, sir: is Mini-me going to be on the team or staying in Tennessee?"

Hammond nodded, "He is going to be here a few days but, then he is going back."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37, and to all those who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! _

_As far as I know I still don't ownStargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

_One week later …_

Col. O'Neill had stationed himself right outside the elevators so he could see these teens for himself. They were being taken strait to the briefing room upon arrival. Hammond was going to talk to them for a while then call in SG-1 to help finish the briefing, but right now he wanted to see how they acted when they didn't know they were being observed.

The elevator dinged, 'That must be them,' he thought. The doors slid open and the first one out was Mini-him followed by a short girl with strawberry blonde hair and right beside her was a tall guy with strait shaggy brown hair that he kept on shaking out of his eyes. They were followed by a _really_ tall guy with close cut black hair and glasses. A half step behind him was a girl with long curly, black hair of medium height who was a bit on the chubby side, beside her was another guy of about the same height and had shorter brown hair. Bringing up the rear were two girls one was slightly taller than the other, her hair was a light brown and the girl beside her had stick strait light brown hair.

The group was laughing and talking among themselves as they stepped out the elevator. The tall guy must have said something rude because the black haired girl hauled off and hit him. O'Neill almost burst out laughing as he watched them.

He continued to observe them 'till they walked into the briefing room. Then he made his way to Carter's lab where the rest of the team was waiting to hear about the "kids".

"Well?" Daniel asked as soon as Jack walked into the lab.

"Well, _what_, Daniel? Well water, well being, well fed?" O'Neill dead panned back in his usual manner.

Daniel glared at him, "Haha, Jack. You know what I am talking about."

O'Neill got right down to business, "It is a group of seven. Eight of you count Mini-me; three boys and four girls."

He was about to add more when the phone rang. Carter answered and after a brief conversation announced, "Hammond is ready for us."

As SG-1 walked into the briefing room eight pairs of eyes looked them over. Hammond stood up.

"This is SG-1. They will be training you if you decide to join us. SG-1, please introduce yourselves to our guests."

O'Neill went first. "Col. Jack O'Neill" was all he said before he sat down. Carter followed his example. "Major Samantha Carter."

A few of the teens turned to look at the strawberry blonde.

Teal'c was next.

"I am Teal'c." He joined the others. Daniel came last of all.

"I am Dr. Daniel Jackson. I am a doctor of linguistics and archeology, not medicine."

Hammond motioned for Daniel to sit as well before he addressed the teens, "Would you introduce yourselves and say you age and level in school."

They glanced around the table a second before the black haired girl started the introductions.

"My name is Elizabeth Lonigan. I am 21 years old and have just completed my bachelors in psychology." The adults looked at her in shock. She looked like she was only about 17. Elizabeth turned to Strawberry-blonde indicating her turn.

"I am Samantha Kingsbury, 16 years old. I will be a sophomore when school starts back up in the fall."

Shaggy hair went next. "Chris Woods, 18. I just graduated from high school."

Tall dark headed guy was up next, "Kendall Nelson. I am 16 years old and will be a senior next year."

The two girls who were last in line were sitting together and the shorter one went first, "I am Anna Lonigan, Elizabeth's sister. I am 15 years old and will be a sophomore, but at a different high school than the others."

"My name is Francisca Fernandez. I am 16 years old and will also be a sophomore in high school. I am also Sam's cousin."

It was the last guy's turn, "My name is Tanner Shults. I am 17 and I will be a senior in high school."

Now that the introductions were over Hammond got down to business. "I'm sure your friend Jack has told you a little bit about what you are doing here."

The group just looked at each other. "Not really. He said ya'll wanted us for somethin' extremely important, but couldn't tell us what," Tanner explained.

"Briefly, we want you to form a team that can function anywhere from combat to research to diplomacy. I can't get into more detail until you decide if you want to join the program or not. Those who are old enough will be enlisted in the Air Force while the younger ones will finish their education. You will now be escorted to a room where you can talk among your selves and decide if you want to join or not. If that's all then, you're dismissed."

Elizabeth leaned over to Sam and whispered, "All that was missin' was the readin' assignment."

After the group was escorted to a room SG-1 started watching the security cameras in the room, and Mini-Jack went with Hammond to his office.

The seven youths got settled in the room.

Tanner was the first to speak, "Well, that was weird."

Anna & Elizabeth said in unison, "Ya think?"

In the security room Jack got excited, "That's _my_ line!"

Back in the room they couldn't decide what to do. Liz was all for it and Kendall was dead set against it. The others fell in between the two. In had been this way for the past hour.

"I think we should accept. It sounds far more interestin' that anything back home," Elizabeth pointed out in a spirit of adventure.

"Shut up, Elizabeth," Kendall said.

"Make me," was the snappy response.

Kendall continued, "We know you want to go and save the world or somethin', but _think_ for a second! Whatever they want us to do has to be very dangerous! We could get killed or somethin'."

Elizabeth was about to retort when Anna interrupted.

"Will the both of ya just shut up."

Tanner put his two cents in, "Anna's right, both of ya'll need to quit yellin' at each other – it's gettin' us nowhere. We need to figure if this is something that we could make a living off of. If we accept we are going to have to live around here, but if we say no it's back to the same thing we've always done. I have to say, I'm for it."

Elizabeth picked it up from there, "Tanner's right. We all need to decide for ourselves. Tanner and I have already decided yes. So everybody else needs to make a decision. Anna, you have to decide for yourself and you have to be sure. Okay, sis?"

"Yea, yea, I get it," was all Anna said.

Sam walked over to the desk and grabbed the pad of paper and a pen off the top. She tore out five pieces of paper and handed them out to the others.

"We need to make a pro and con list. Sometimes that can help. Plus Rory does it on _Gilmore Girls_."

Chris asked, "Samantha, how are we all going to write it down with only one pen?"

Realizing her mistake she went, "Oops!"

Francisca, ever in favor of saving trees and avoiding arguments, said, "Sam could write all ours down on one piece of paper."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Sam then drew a line down her paper and listed one side pro and the other con.

"Ok, let's start with the con side first." Sam suggested.

Suggestions came thick and fast. "Family" "Friends" "Mission trips" "grits & gravy" "Sweet tea" Sam got those down and asked if there were anymore.

"Phillip," Liz said with a grin. "Oh wait, already gone."

Sam murmured, "Stupid mermaid." A few of them laughed.

"Anything else?" Silence answered Sam's question. "I take that as a no for right now. Ok on to the pros."

"No school!" Everybody shouted.

"Jobs," came from Liz.

"No more Rick's," Tanner added.

"Snow," Kendall added. Everybody gave him a strange look.

"Snow?" Liz repeated.

"Yeah, it snows out here. We would see some," Kendall explained as if they were all 1st graders.

"And all this time I thought that's what we did in Michigan," Francisca said sarcastically.

Anna looked up from folding here paper into tinny little squares, oblivious to the tone Francisca had just used, "It is."

Liz said, "Who cares? Let's add it."

Tanner sat up in his seat and declared, "I got an idea. Since it is our summer break, and we'll be outa school for a while we can have a trial run! We'll all accept and do what they want during the break. If we like it we'll stay; if not we go home. Ok?"

Everybody looked at each other, gauging everyone's reaction. After a few moments, simultaneously everybody said, "Yeah!"

"OK, everybody agrees. So who's going to tell them?" Francisca asked.

"Uh, Francisca look." Anna said pointing towards the security camera.

Elizabeth stood up with a stupid grin on her face. "I'll take care of that."

With that she picked up her chair and took it over to the security camera and stepped up it.

"We're ready!" She announced and hopped down. Ten minutes later everyone was sitting around the conference table. Gen. Hammond addressed the teens, "I heard that you have made up your minds."

Liz and Tanner looked at each other as if daring the other one to talk finally Liz answered.

"Yes, sir. We came up with an idea. We stay here and train till school is ready to start back up, and if we find our work satisfying we'll stay and if not we will go back to school in Tennessee. Is this ok?"

Hammond looked at them, "As you most likely have figured out; the room you were in was bugged and we've already heard you idea. I called the President and he has agreed to it."

At the mention of the President the teens looked at each other in amazement. Hammond continued, "First you need to sign the papers Major Carter will give you, saying that you will not tell anybody about what you are about to see then SG-1 will brief you on what you will be doing for the next few months, Major Carter."

Carter stood and continued the briefing. "You will have three areas of study. I will be teaching you basic science. Dr. Jackson will be teaching history and linguistics, and Col. O'Neill and Teal'c will be teaching weapons and defense." Carter then turned to Hammond and said, "General, SG-7 is due back in one minute, sir."

Knowing what she was getting at Hammond said, "Go ahead Major."

Carter left for the control room, as Hammond continued; "Come and see what you are about to be doing for the next few months."

As the blast doors opened the teens cautiously walked up to the giant window. After about thirty seconds the blast door was clear and they saw a giant stone ring. One or two of them had their mouths open to say something when the inner circle began to turn. Seven times it moved then what looked like a tidal wave come through then settled to a pool like consistency. Four figures came walking out through the standing water.

The older members were grinning at the shocked and fascinated expressions on the younger people's faces. A few of them even had their mouths open like a fish. When the shock wore off the questions began. Carter came back to the conference room to help explain what they had just saw.

"General, SG-7's mission was successful," Carter reported.

"Thank you, Major. I am going to go and debrief them now. You and SG-1 will finish _this_ debriefing."

"Yes, sir." With that Gen. Hammond left and the group was left standing at the glass looking at the Stargate.

Carter cleared her throat to get their attention, "If you would please take your seats again, I will begin to fill you in on the Stargate."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37, and to all those who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! _

_As far as I know I still don't ownStargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

A few hours later the youths were just beginning to comprehend exactly what the Stargate was and what their duty would be.

"OK, now that we've got the techno stuff out of the way let's get onto where you will be living and stuff," Jack said, trying to gear away from the science aspect of their new jobs and into their field training.

Carter continued, "You have been assigned to two rooms; guys in one and girls in the other. They will be next door to each other. The suitcases you brought with you have already been placed in the rooms. After we are through here a Airman will show you to the rooms. Any questions?"

Kendall raised his hand, "Will we have TV and stuff like that?"

"You don't have to raise your hand Kendall, and yes. Your rooms are fully stocked," Carter replied.

Anna asked the next question, "What time so we need to be up by?"

"My lecture will start at 0800 sharp, so I would suggest you be up before that time. Anything else?" When nobody asked Carter continued, "You should get to your rooms and get everything put away before doing anything else. You will find several BDU's in the drawers. They should fit." Carter walked over to the doorway and asked one of the guards to escort them to their new rooms.

SG-1 got up and to leave as they left O'Neill leaned over to his clone, and whispered "Come and see me before you leave."

Mini-Jack stood up, "Well, I guess I better get going."

Anna was shocked and asked, "You're leaving?"

He looked kinda ashamed. "Yeah, it would be kinda weird for me to stay here."

"You dragged us all this way, and then abandon us to these people who we've never met before!" Sam said angrily.

"You remember about Carter and Daniel telling you about aliens and other weird crap?" He paused waiting for confirmation. "Well, I am sort of one of them. Col. O'Neill and I are the same person. I'm his clone."

The group of teens looked at him shocked. A person they had known for a _year_ was a clone! Kendall was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"There are aliens out there that can clone people?"

Jack grinned, "That and much, much, _much_, more. Well, have fun campers." He started to walk out the door, but stopped. "I'll tell your parents that you all are OK. Take care," with that he was gone.

Elizabeth got up, "I've got a headache from all this, right now all I want to so is find the rooms and take a nap until supper." The others agreed and it was off to their new digs.

After several hours in their new rooms they were starting to get bored. A knock sounded in the girls' room. Sam and Liz were both sleeping while Anna and Scisca were watching their favorite show, _Smallville_.

Anna not even looking up from the screen yelled, "Come in, it's open."

Daniel stepped inside the room. "I thought since it was about chow time I would come and see if you wanted to go eat. I figured you would want to know where the commissary was."

Anna and Scisca looked at each other, "Sure, that would be great," they said. "We'll get the sleeping beauties if you'll get the guys?" Anna said.

"OK," and Daniel walked down to the guy's room. Both Tanner and Chris had headphones on listening to music, while Kendall was reading.

"Chow time," Daniel announced. "Great, I'm starving," Chris said getting up off his bead and following Daniel with his headphones still firmly planted to his head. By this time Liz and Sam had managed to drag themselves out of bed.

As they got in line Liz commented, "I know I'll be losing weight on this food."

Anna smirked, "Your too picky for you own good."

"Shut-up"

"Make me"

"I'll stab you"

"Go ahead"

Daniel was looking at the two of them as if they had grown two heads. He asked Tanner, "Do they always act like this?"

"This is tame compared to some of the arguments they get into. Just steer clear if they start hitting each other. Elizabeth seems to make things by accident than on purpose. One time she accidentally chipped Anna's tooth," Tanner replied getting his tray and following the others out.

As the group made their way to a table Daniel observed them. Chris and Sam seamed to have something going on and it looked like she didn't like Tanner too much, while Francisca was always near him.

'Dang' he thought, 'They might be worse that us, never thought that was possible.'

Elizabeth sat down in from of Daniel. "So you say you are both a linguist and a archeologist?"

"Yes, not to brag, but I have a PhD in both areas."

"So you should be Dr. Dr. Jackson?" Liz asked mischievously.

'This girl is going to give Jack a run for his money,' Daniel thought. He said, "I suppose that's correct, but it would sound funny."

Liz said, "Now we can't have that now, can we?"

"So Dr. Jackson," Kendall started. "How many languages to you speak?"

"I think about 27, but I really don't keep track."

"Dang!"

Sam asked, "Is one of those 27 languages Yankee?"

Daniel frowned and went into lecture mode. "Uh, no. Yankee is not a different language. It's a different dialect."

As a group they all said, "Nope, different language."

Daniel was tempted to pursue the matter further, but decided to drop it as it was a waste of his breath.

Elizabeth said, "I wanted to be an archeologist when I was younger. Dinosaurs fascinated me."

Anna spoke up, "Yeah, they fascinated her so much that she took my talking Barney and gave him an operation so that he wouldn't talk anymore."

Liz glared at her sister, "You deserved it," she smirked. "You kept on dragging that thing around and playing that stupid song every time I was around."

Anna was about to retort, but Daniel spoke first, "So what was your favorite dinosaur, Elizabeth."

Liz thought for a second, "Well I guess I would have to say the brontosaurs. It was huge, plus I liked that it has its nostrils on top of its head."

Tanner asked, "So what made you decide to be an archeologist? Indiana Jones?"

"Uh, no. My parents were Egyptologists and I followed in their footsteps."

"Cool! Egyptologist, like on _The Mummy_!" Anna said, the last part to Elizabeth.

As Chris stood to put his dirty tray away both Liz and Sam held theirs up to be taken with his. After everybody finished with supper they stood up and Daniel was about to escort them back to their quarters when the rest of SG-1 came through the serving line. Sam was standing behind Daniel and when she turned to join her friends she fell into him. After apologizing profusely she hurried to catch up with her friends.

"Got it?" Liz asked.

"Yep," Sam triumphantly held up Daniel's security card. "He won't know it is missing till after the rest get through with supper, and that should be awhile, at least I hope."

Liz took charge. "OK, Kendall you head back to the room. If anyone asks or checks up on us we're in the bathroom or something. Anna, you and Scisca are together, Sam your with Chris, and Tanner is with me. See if we can try to get on as many levels as possible. Chris you and Sam are the first ones out, then it is Anna and Scisca, and Tanner and I are last, and I WILL keep the card. Ten minutes on each level and then meet at the elevator. I'll be there to pick you up."

The first part of the plan worked like a dream, but at Sam and Chris's level nobody was waiting for them. After a quick decision Tanner and Liz would go after them while Anna and Scisca headed back to the rooms.

The two cautiously stepped out of the elevator and started to make their way down the hallway looking around for their missing friends, but didn't see them anywhere.

Liz called out quietly, "Marco?"


	4. Chapter 4

The answering call, "Polo," came faintly down the hall. Elizabeth and Tanner found Chris and Sam locked in a room.

"How the heck did ya get stuck in there?" asked Tanner.

Chris responded, "Got caught. Excuse me, excuse me, will you let me outta here?"

"Cute impression, Chris," Liz said dryly. "The door opens with a pass key." As she said this Tanner swiped Daniel's stolen card and the door opened.

"Hope ya'll two weren't makin' out in there."

"Shut-up, Elizabeth," Sam said as she hit her friend on the arm.

On the way back to their room the card was slipped into Daniel's lab, hoping he would think he had just absentmindedly left it on his desk. Everybody congregated in the girls' room to go over the notes of the different levels but when the door opened, they quit talking suddenly. O'Neill was standing there in the doorway. All of the teens looked like angels watching TV together.

"Yes?" Tanner asked innocently.

Jack looked them over. They looked like they might be hiding something, but he was not sure, "Those kids are either really sneaky or innocent," he thought.

Jack had thought that the airman who had came to him saying that he had locked two teenagers in a room might be a little crazy, because the teenagers were not there when he went to check, but he gut told him that these _little angels_ before him were not as innocent as they appeared to be. So he decided to play it cool and sat down with them.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you guys were up to. So what are you watching?"

"Oh, crap. He knows," flashed through some of their heads, but if he was going to play it cool so were they.

"NCIS," Anna answered. "It's a cool show."

Chris added, "Yeah, they got me hooked."

"What's it about?" O'Neill asked, only about half interested and wondering if it way anything like the real NCIS agents he knew.

In true sisterly fashion Anna and Liz started to talk at the same time, paused then Liz started talking.

"NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

Anna picked up, "This unit is lead by agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is the old guy with short gray hair."

"He's _not_ old!" O'Neill protested.

"Whatever, now the cute guy standing next to him is Tony DiNozzo, my favorite."

Anna and Francisca echoed her sentiments before Liz continued.

"The guy behind the computer is Tim McGee, and the gothic chick is Abby Schuto, she rocks! The other girl is Ziva David. (Da-veed) In autopsy is Dr . 'Ducky' Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. The only person left is director Jenny Sheppard."

After watching it for a little while O'Neill was hooked. He was wondering if the student who was holding the classroom hostage was being controlled by someone else or if this was his own doing. Then after it was over the teens distracted him further by asking him what his favorite shows were and discussing the episode they had just seen. Then realizing it was 2100 he decided it was time for then to go and get some sleep, because tomorrow the training started. It wasn't till he reached his house that he remembered why he had gone to them in the first place.

"Those little brats suckered me!" He said out loud as he hit the steering wheel of his truck. "They are going to pay for this he thought. _So_ pay."

At 0600 the next morning about half the teens were awake, an hour later the others rolled out of bead and they all headed to the mess hall. After griping about still having to do school all through breakfast they were ready to listen to Major carter prattle on about the exciting world of science. Realizing that they had no clues as to where her office was they asked a passing airman who directed them up two floors.

The group was headed towards the elevators when Sam said, "Hey ya'll. Aren't we forgettin' somethin'?"

They looked puzzled for a second then Liz said, "We don't got a pass card, so no access to the elevators."

As they gladly headed back to the rooms Tanner suggested that they all meet in the girls' room.

"Major Carter is going to come down here all ticked so we need to be doing somethin' and not just goofin' off," Anna said.

Thirty minutes later a very angry Major carter burst into the room. She was prepared to tear into them with all the force of an Major, but seeing all seven of them sitting on the floor apparently studying the material they had been given about the Stargate program and stopped her dead in her tracks. She was surprised. She had expected them to still be asleep in the bunks.

Liz spoke up, "We were on our way, really, but we realized that we had no way to access the elevators. Ya'll didn't give us an ID card or nothin' yesterday. So, we figured someone would show up eventually to fetch us. So here we are."

Carter felt stupid for the first time in her life. She knew she had forgotten something, dang it!

"Sorry, we should have taken care of that earlier, but come on and we will get it done now."

An hour later all of the group had a card. Carter looked at her watch 1930. "We still have 30 minutes left so come on and I will give you an intro lesson."

Thirty minutes later the seven staggered out of the lab.

"Do you think if we tell Dr. Jackson our brain is full he will let us off easy?" Anna asked.

Sam, Chris, and Tanner said in unison, "Doubt it."

Anna sighed, "I figured as much." She looked over at her sister; she looked like she had been thrown in ocean without a life vest.

"Are you ok Liz?"

Elizabeth blinked a few times, "I'm going to fail, and then I will get shipped back home and then I'll be stuck in that horrid college again, and fail all over again, and I'll have to work at Rick's my whole life and will ask, do you want fries with that in my sleep!"

"Calm down." Anna said.

"See? I told you that you were stupid," Kendall said.

Liz whirled around and advanced on him, "I am going to stab you and you will die a long and painful death!" She said venomously.

"OK," Kendall said surrendering.

By that time the group had reached Daniel's office.

"Oh goody, time for another two fun filled hours listening to somebody drone on and on about nothing important," Sam complained.

"Think we could pull the pass card thing again?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Doubt it," Liz answered. With that last sentence they all tentatively entered the lab of doom!

Two hours later the seven stumbled out with Kendall rubbing his hand.

"My hand hurts," Kendall whined.

"Kendall, _all_ our hands hurt," Tanner snapped at him.

"And I thought Mr. Lamprecht had a lot of notes since he filled up three boards full," Anna added as the seven went in search of food.

"Hey," Sam said stopping them. "We only got an hour before we go and get killed by Col. O'Neill and Mr. Teal'c so why don't three of us get the food and have the other four get the DVD player set up, so we can finish that _Supernatural_ episode we started before Major Carter stormed in."

They all looked at each other mutually agreeing. Anna, Chris, and Kendall went to get the food while the others set up the DVD player. When the food arrived Anna told the others.

"People were givin' us strange looks; apparently most people eat their food in the cafeteria."

"Well too freakin' bad," Sam said.

After finishing the episode they still had another thirty minutes to kill so someone suggested cards.

"How about strip poker; it worked so well in Michigan," Liz suggested with a grin holding up her Dixie flag cards.

"I love those cards," Sam said as she grabbed them our of Liz's hands.

"Hey, Kendall, does someone need to show you how to play poker?" Anna teased.

"Does someone need to come over there and show you how to shut up?" came the snarky reply.

"Oh, scary," Anna laughed.

"Shut up, the both of you," Liz ordered. As she dealt the cards she asked, "Have I ever told you how I learned how to play poker?" Without even waiting for an answer she continued, "Well, in foods class when the other side of the room was cooking it left our side with nothing to do so one of the guys decided we should play poker. All ten of us dragged our chairs over to the middle table and we played. As long as we were quiet the teacher didn't mind, that and the fact we were seniors and were about to graduate."

Before long it was time to go to the most dreaded and most anticipated session of the day, O'Neill and Teal'c's class!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37, and to all those who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! _

_As far as I know I still don't own Stargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

The seven walked into to see Jack and Teal'c standing together watching them. As they all fell into a strait line Jack spoke up.

"I am glad to see you made it to class." They didn't say anything so he continued his speech. "I am going to do a quick assessment of your weapons and defense skills so be honest. Raise your hand if you can shoot a gun, all hands but three went up.

"Ok, any of you had any training in defense?" Nobody raised their hands. "Ok, we have a lot of work ahead of us. The first two hours will be spent learning weapons and the next two hours learning defense. I will be splitting you into two groups. Teal'c will be instructing you on alien weapons while I will be working with earth based ones. Francisca, Anna, and Tanner follow me. The rest stay, here with Teal'c."

The four left turning facing Teal'c who had five 'Z' shaped devices. He gave each of them one.

Holding the weapon up he said, "This is a zatn'kitel. O'Neill prefers to call this device a zat gun."

He then proceeded to show them how to open it, and demonstrated how it worked. Kendall was turning it over and accidentally zatted himself. Elizabeth and Sam laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

The only words that Teal'c spoke were, "This is most unfortunate."

Before long it was time to start defense lessons with both O'Neill and Teal'c. Things were going fine till Sam tried to kill Tanner. She said it was an accident, but she had that gleam in her eye that said differently. The lesson soon wrapped up after that. At the close of the lesson O'Neill gave a short talk.

"You did good today."

Somebody murmured, "Except for Kendall."

O'Neill continued ignoring the person, "I will see you on Monday. So be prepared, I will _not_ go easy on you just because you're young."

The seven then dragged their exhausted bodies back to the girls' room.

Chris said, "I forgot today was Saturday. Are we going to try to find a church to attend?"

Liz spoke up from where she lay on the floor, "We need to. I would feel weird if I didn't go to church."

Francisca added, "Yeah, it would feel so strange not to go to church, but let's skip Sunday school. I doubt most classes are like yours."

Anna smiled, "Yep, we are _special_."

Liz said, "More like touched, well at least you are. Who do you like we should ask about the churches round here?"

"Major Carter, maybe?" volunteered Kendall.

Liz asked, "So, who is going to go and ask her?"

"You," the whole group chorused.

"Thanks ya'll, thanks!"

Anna sweetly said, "You're welcome, big sis."

With that Liz dragged herself off the floor and proceeded to go to Major Carter's office. Her door was open and she was inside looking over some object. Liz knocked on the door. Seeing it was Elizabeth she said, "Come in. Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said nervously. "We were wanting to go to church tomorrow, and we were wondering if there were any Southern Baptist churches in the area?"

"I don't really know, but we can get the phone book and look it up."

Liz grinned, "Thank you, Major Carter."

"No problem," Sam pulled a phone book out of her desk and motioned Liz over to where she was at.

"OK," she said. "Southern Baptist, hum, here it is. There're two listed under that. Their names are Meadow View Southern Baptist and Highland Park Baptist."

Liz took a piece of paper and wrote both of the addressed down. "Thank you, Major Carter. Could you maybe help me with one more problem?"

Carter smiled, "Let me guess: transportation?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's it exactly," Liz said.

"Don't worry about that I'll get Gen. Hammond to sign an SUV for you to use while you're here. Is that okay?"

"Does SG-1 go to church together? If you want to maybe ya'll could come with us tomorrow," asked Liz hesitatingly.

Carter started to say no, but decided to talk it over with the others. "I'll ask Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c. Let me know what church you choose and we will see."

Liz smiled, "Thank you again, Major. This means a lot to us." With that Liz went back to her friends.

As Elizabeth entered the room the entire group looked at her expectantly. Liz held up the piece of paper, "Got two addresses and they are bringing the keys to a vehicle that we can use."

"Sweet!" said Tanner. Everybody kept on goofing for a few hours then went to their own rooms to try to get some sleep. Soon soft snoring filled the room, but Elizabeth just could not go to sleep. She finally grabbed a book and a flashlight and quietly left to room to find a quiet place to read till she got sleepy. While walking down a hall she was not paying attention and ran into Daniel who was also not watching where he was going.

"Dr. Jackson, I am SO sorry!"

Daniel smiled kindly while picking himself off the floor. "No problem, I've always been sort of a klutz. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yeah, will not tired, plus I'd rather read."

"What book is it?"

"The Skeleton Man by Tony Hillerman. I love his series." By that time they were standing in the middle of the corridor. Daniel motioned at his lab that he had just come out of.

"Do you want to go in and talk? I would like to find out more about you and your friends."

"Sure, thank you, Dr. Jackson."

"If you are going to be working with us then please just call me Daniel."

"Yes, sir. So how long have you worked here?"

Daniel thought for a moment, "Well I believe about seven years, but I lived a year off world so I don't know if that counts or not."

"Oh, cool."

Daniel smiled a sad smile, thinking about his dead wife.

Liz continued, "So what made you come back here?"

Daniel answered honestly, "My wife was kidnapped by the Goa'uld, and I came back here to try to save her."

"Wow, did ya?"

"No, when I next saw her a Goa'uld had already taken over her body, and a few years later she was killed."

"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson. That's so sad. Maybe you will meet her in Heaven."

Daniel looked at this young girl, "Do you really believe in Heaven?"

She met his eyes, "With all my heart! Speaking of religion, I asked Major Carter about a church around here and she helped me find one, and well to make a long story short my friends want to invite you and SG-1 to come with us. We are going to Highland Park Baptist." With that she got up from the chair she had been sitting in and moved toward the door. "Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep. Hope to see you tomorrow!"

With that she left a stunned Daniel still sitting in his chair. He thought, "This group is something else."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37, and to all those who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! _

_As far as I know I still don't ownStargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

Early the next morning an airman brought the keys and told them where the vehicle would be at when they needed it. The girls waited impatiently for the guys to get ready.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch and pounded on the door, _again_. "Hurry up or we're goin' to be late!"

Sam looked impatient, "They say girls take a long time take a long time gettin' ready, ugh!"

Five minutes later the guy came out.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked angrily. "We put on make-up, fixed our hair, and got dressed up, all before you could throw on some old clothes!"

Elizabeth said to Kendall, "We've got to get you some new clothes. People are goin' to think you are some homeless guy or somethin'."

Anna broke in, "OK ya'll, we need to get goin'. We can finish yellin' at the guys on the way. So who's driving?"

Liz held up the keys, "I am, and before any of you ask why: Anna and Scisca are too young; Chris and Kendall drive like grannies; Sam, there ain't no way, I don't want to die thank you very much; but I guess if Tanner wants we could split the drivin'."

Meanwhile SG-1 was gathered in Carter's lab. Jack was leaning on the table fiddling with something like usual.

"What's the about Carter?"

Sam took the object out of her CO's hands. "Yesterday the group from Tennessee invited us to go with them to church today, and I was thinking that maybe we ought to. It would be a great way to get to know them."

Daniel spoke up, "Last night I ran into Elizabeth last night, literally. Anyway, I talked to her and it might prove interesting."

Jack looked at both of them, "You've got me convinced. Teal'c?"

"If the three of you endeavor to attend then I shall accompany you."

"Good, meet back here in thirty minutes," Carter said looking at her watch.

Both groups ran into each other in the parking lot. A few people recognized SG-1. The service was short but it was a good one. Afterwards the preacher came over to the teens, and thanked them for coming. He introduced two members of their young adults class, Luke Adams and Danielle Fiction, who said she preferred to be called Dani.

Luke told them what the Sunday School class was like and said it was a good class. Chris asked if food was served at the class. After Dani promised to bring food the next Sunday they agreed to come, if the boys did not make them run late. The group of teens decided to grab a bite to eat at Wendy's, and asked SG-1 to come with them.

Anna and Elizabeth were sharing a medium frosty and were dipping their fries into it. At first the others turned up their noses, but Teal'c tried it and announced, "This is most enjoyable."

The youths thanked SG-1 again for coming with them. Liz handed the keys over to Tanner and joked to SG-1, "If we're not back before supper, it's because we're either dead or in jail."

The group drove around for a while trying to get a feel of the place. After supper they decided to watch a movie in the girls' room. Kendall and Tanner came in without Chris.

Noticing Chris wasn't with the Anna asked where Chris was at.

Liz looked up from the DVD case she was looking at. "Let me guess, he is still in the room and either wants to see me or is staring into space."

"You got it," Tanner said.

"I should get paid for this," Liz mumbled as she left the room, pausing to toss the DVD to Sam.

Liz knocked once and walked in. Chris was slumped in one of the chairs with his headphones turned up really loud. He glanced at her and took the headphones off.

Liz took a seat across from him. "So, what's up? Sun Drop withdraw (Sun Drop is a caffeinated drink found primarily in Tennessee. Has LOTS of caffeine): Or more likely, Sam."

"I just feel so lost."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Get a map."

Chris took offence at her flippancy and said, "I'm serious. Sam's mad at me again, and I don't know why."

"What gives you that idea?"

"When I sat down beside her at church this morning she moved. Then later at Wendy's I sat down beside her she switched with Francisca."

"Uh, Chris, the second time I asked her to switch so I could ask her opinion on somethin'. I don't think she is mad at you. Maybe a little frustrated, but not mad, alright?"

The conversation continued like that for a little while, before Chris took the initiative and went over to the girl's room to talk with Sam. Liz opted to take a walk outside, on the top of the mountain.

As Liz stood there looking at the beautiful sight she said out loud, "I should really get paid for that. Jeez, Sometimes I wish they would either get along or just leave each other alone."

A voice came from her right, "Is that so?"

Elizabeth jumped, not knowing there was someone else out there. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Col. O'Neill with a telescope. She made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you over here."

O'Neill brushed off the apology, "Don't worry about it. So, blowing off some steam?"

"Yeah. Chris seems to think that I am his personal councilor. He and Sam are always upset about something or other. It gets so frustrating … but on the other hand it means they trust me and my life will _never_ be boring!"

"So, Chris and Sam?" Jack asked.

"They complement each other, but Chris had a tendency to want to be with her _all_ the time and not give Sam room to breath. Cool telescope."

"Thanks, I like looking at the stars and trying to figure out which ones I've visited."

Liz laughed, "Astronomy can be cool. My parents used to take me to the observatory at UNA (University of North Alabama), but the only constellation I can pick out is Orion."

"Do you like fishing? Everybody should go fishing at least once."

Liz smiled, "Yeah, my grandparents own a farm and had a few of their ponds stocked with catfish, but I always caught more mosquito bites than anything else."

Jack studied her leaning against a tree looking at the view.

"Don't tell anyone, but the pond at my cabin doesn't have any fish. I find it more relaxing than anything else."

Liz looked at Jack, "Thank you for goin' to church with us this mornin'."

Jack looked at her, "Church means a lot to you guys, don't it?"

"Yeah, it's played a huge part in our lives. In fact that's what brought all of us together. Otherwise we would have never met."

"Sounds interesting. Tell me more."

Liz sat down, "Ugh, it might take a while."

"I've got nothing better to do," Jack said indicating the telescope.

"Well, the first time we all met was in VBS (Vacation Bible School) a few years ago. Kendall is smart, but his common sense leaves a lot to be desired. He lives with his mom and attends my church most of the time.

"Anna is my little sister. She is a pain, but pretty good at times. Whatever you do don't listen to anything she says about me. We both half grew up on our grandparents farm helping them with the work. The elementary school that we went to is next to a cow pasture."

Jack broke in, "I bet that smelled good at times."

"Yeah, oh buddy. So, let's see. Tanner has always gone to our church. He's best described as a good ole' boy. He drives like a crazy man, but remains safe to a point. Our Sunday School teacher and he could go on for years talking about cars and huntin'; drives me crazy.

"Chris, oh boy, Chris. Once he threatened to kill me, but he has grown up a lot since then minus the Sam factor.

"That brings us to Sam and Francisca. They're cousins who have lived together for the past several years. Sam's parents were both drug addicts and her mom was sent to prison. She and her brother were sent to live with a relative. From what I've heard that wasn't much better so they were sent to live with Scisca.

"I first met Sam and Scisca on a mission trip to Michigan. Scisca was very quiet and Sam was everything but. Didn't see them again for two years 'til another trip to Michigan, but this time we went in the summer and it was just Sam and me for a week. After we got back we kept in contact and her aunt asked me to pick up her kids and Sam and take them home after school. After a few more mission trips and visits to each other's churches we were all friends, sort of. About a year ago Sam kinda fell in with the bad crowd. She went to a party and got really drunk. Chris and Tanner had to haul her butt to her grandparent's house and they took her on vacation the very next day before her aunt and uncle could find out what had happened. What she got back from her vacation she called for Chris to come and pick her up so they could have some time together before she was grounded for life. Well, he let her drive his car through the drive-through at McDonald's. She wanted to show off and she crashed his car because she jumped the curb and land on top of two other cars. Needless to say, nobody talked to Sam for six months. At about the same time her mom got released from prison. For the past few months things have been going well except for the Tanner feud - which I don't have the time or details to get into. So that is a brief history of all our lives."

"Wow, that's a lot," Jack said.

"Yeah, and that's only half of it." Liz looked at her watch, "Dang it's later than I thought, It's been nice talkin' to ya."

With that she got up and walked back to the base. Jack still sat with his telescope thinking about how he was going to handle these kids.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37, and to all those who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! _

_As far as I know I still don't own Stargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

The next few weeks flew by. The teens were cooperating and excelling in their studies, so Jack decided to have a "little" get together at his house with SG-1, the teens, Jacob who was visiting, Hammond, and a few others.

After their training session was over one day the tired and sweaty group sat on their mats when Jack asked.

"What would you think about a barbeque? Maybe this Saturday?"

The teens agreed, "Heck yeah!"

"Good, then be there at 1600. You will have that day off."

"Cool. Do we need to bring anything, and where exactly _is_ your house at?" asked Anna, voicing the curiosity of the group.

"I live at 217 Pondfield Rd., and you can bring something if you want to, but you don't have to."

Sam rolled her eyes, "And that's _where_ exactly?"

Teal'c spoke up, "If you will allow me to accompany you I will gladly direct you to O'Neill's dwelling."

Everyone agreed to that. Elizabeth asked, "Would it be ok if we arrived a little bit early and used your kitchen to make desert. I promise I will clean up my mess."

Jack thought for a second, "Only if you clean up your mess." He said mockingly.

"But of course, Daddy."

On their way back to the room the group mulled over what they should make. Well … what should we have _Elizabeth_ make, since she was the best cook in the group. Finally they came up with cupcakes. It was easy and not too messy especially if you used a mix.

The next few days flew by as the group looked forward to the get-together that Saturday. Finally, the day arrived and after getting a chance to sleep in, the group gathered with Teal'c and left to get supplies for the cupcakes.

Upon arrival at the colonel's house everyone was in agreement that his house was awesome. After getting the cupcakes in the oven all the teens went out to the back yard to play soccer. As more people arrived the teens switched form soccer to kickball and even the adults started playing. Soon the food was ready and everyone grabbed a plate and helped themselves to the ample food supplied.

When everybody was about finished eating General Hammond stood up with the proclamation that he had an announcement to make.

"Our group from Tennessee has been doing very well in their training. So I have decided that they may go on their first mission next Tuesday. We should all be very proud of them."

The audience applauded, while the TN group just looked stunned and quite happy. After eating it was getting dark so Sam and Francisca suggested they play flashlight tag. All the teens were in and everybody except from Hammond and Jacob decided to play. Jacob thought it would be rather cruel for him to play considering that it was his job to avoid getting caught by the bad guys, but SG-1 felt no such remorse.

Tanner explained the rules: "We will place - a chair or some other object - as base. The seeker will be stationed there as the others hide. The seeker can go and search for the people hiding or they can just guard base. If one of the people hiding tags base before the seeker spotlights them and calls their name they are safe. One of the people who are tagged will be the next seeker."

Elizabeth continued, "There is NO hiding in cars," She pointedly said to Sam and Chris. "Also stay out of the house. General Hammond and Mr. Carter can be our judges." Daniel, who had one beer too many, turned to Sam Carter and said, "Yeah, stay out of cars with Jack."

Jack looked at his friend, "Danny, I think you've had a bit too much to drink. You sure you want to play?"

"Yeah, Jack. This should be fun!" Daniel slurred drunkenly.

Anna was picked as the first "it" she got several people. They played the game for a while till Daniel didn't turn up. They found him asleep next to the house.

Liz staring down at the sleeping Daniel said, "And this is why I will never drink!"

It was soon after that when the group of teens decided to take their leave, along with General Hammond and the rest of the group that was sober enough to drive.

The next Tuesday, on the morning of their first mission, the group was nervously waiting in the 'Gate room. Ann kept on saying that she felt like she had to pee because she was so nervous. They were all nervous; they had been waiting and training for weeks for this very moment.

Stepping though the Stargate was an experience all of its own. WOW! It was one of the most exhilarating experiences in their lives. The seven looked around this new planet in awe.

Chris was the first to regain the ability to speak, "Wow! This looks just like Earth!"

Jack smirked as he quipped, "Just when you think you're not in Kansas anymore, turns out you are!"

Sam asked, "Where are we headed?"

Teal'c pointed, "I believe the ruins in this direction."

Jack motioned, "Lead the way, oh Wise One."

Several hours later Liz leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Are we there yet?"

Sam angrily replied, "If we're not freakin' there soon I am going to pass out and die!"

Anna added wistfully, "What I wouldn't give for a four-wheeler."

Liz smiled at her sister, "I would trade you for a horse. It wouldn't talk as much and be better looking to boot!"

"Ha, ha, ha. _Not_ funny, Liz."

Liz shrugged, "I thought it was." She threw her arm over her little sister and whispered something in her ear. Anna got a huge grin and leaned over to tell Francisca, while Liz told Sam. In a minute the girls started singing,

♫This is the trail that never ends,

Yes it goes on and on my friends

Some people started walking it not knowing what it was

Now they'll continue walking it forever, just because

This is the trip that never ends♫

The boys soon joined in and all of them sang it for a little while before even before their version of a song made to be annoying got boring.

After walking in silence far a little bit a very bored Elizabeth told Anna, "Hey, let's sing that song from House of Wax! You know the one from the bloopers."

Anna shrugged going along with her crazy sister, she knew resistance was futile. They started singing, much to the chagrin of the others,

♫ I broke the fan belt,

I broke the fan belt,

I broke the fan belt,

Dang fan belt broke! ♫

Thankfully they shut up after only two times through.

Finally they arrived, at _long_ last. Jack immediately assigned them into groups. Elizabeth was to keep watch while the rest of the youth were to go with Carter and Daniel to be divided up later.

Liz found a good, comfy looking tree and sat down in front of it. Glad to be sitting there she pulled out a book that she had brought with her and started reading. She had been reading for a while when she heard something coming towards her. She put her hand on her gun on the ready. Then she realized it was Col. O'Neill and picked up her book again.

He came up to her, "I could have been an enemy here to kill you."

Liz didn't even look up, "If you were, you'd be dead, or at least wounded. I _am_ paying attention even if it doesn't look like it."

O'Neill glanced at her once more before leaving. Once he was out of her view. She dropped the book and gave a sigh of relief. Several minutes later Liz heard someone else out there.

"Marco," the voice came drifting to where Liz was sitting. She let the person get almost past her before responding.

"Polo."

Tanner jumped in surprise, not expecting Liz to be so close.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you got to go get something exciting, like taking soil samples."

"Yeah, well they decided to split up into smaller groups and, well I don't want to be pushed off a cliff when nobody is looking. So … I volunteered to come help you with sentry duty."

"Thanks, but," she held up her book, "I've got that covered."

"Too bad, _now_ you've got help," with that he sat down beside her at the base of the tree.

"So … whacha readin'?" She turned the cover so that he could see the title of the book in her hands.

"Hard Truth by Nevada Barr. Is it good?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Yes, give me a second. I'm almost done with the book."

A few minutes later Liz put the book down. "OK, now you can talk."

About the same time the rest of the groups were exploring the ruins that Daniel had found. Kendall, Anna, and Chris were all helping Daniel, while Sam and Scisca were helping Major Carter.

Jack and Teal'c came by to check on how the group was doing. Kendall bent down to pick up something . After picking it up he started to run toward Daniel. However, Kendall wasn't looking where he was going and ran strait into Teal'c. Kendall, thrown off balance, fell backwards taking Colonel O'Neill, who was behind him, down with him.

There was a crack followed by a thump. The four others hurried over to where the two men lay tangled. A groan was heard.

It looked like Kendall had hit his head on a rock and was out cold. Col. O'Neill fared much worse. He had a compound fracture of his left leg.

When Daniel realized the extent of the damage he radioed Carter telling her to get back ASAP. She was back in five minutes, and went strait to O'Neill.

"How are you doing, sir?" asked Carter.

"Peachy, Carter. Just _peachy_," came the sarcastic response from through a set of clenched teeth.

Carter told Teal'c to come and pick O'Neill up and they would make a stretcher to put Kendall on.

"Teal'c, stop. Go get Kendall: I can get to the 'Gate with Daniel's help," O'Neill said.

"But, sir," Carter protested.

"That's an order, Carter. Now come on and help me up."

After getting O'Neill to his feet he didn't look any better. In fact he looked worse. His face was white as a sheet and he had sweat pouring down his face. His face, the color of white alabaster, was sporting waterfalls of sweat.

They made their way to where Liz and Tanner were waiting. They both looked shocked to see the two wounded men. They only got a little closer before it looked like O'Neill was going to pitch over.

Elizabeth had a suggestion; "In Girl Scouts they taught us to carry each other by making a seat with our hands. Maybe we can carry Colonel O'Neill like that so that his leg won't be as stressed."

She showed them how to form the seat by each person placing their right hand on their left elbow then each clasping their left hand in the other person's right forearm. It worked fairly well and allowed them to get back to the Stargate faster than they would have otherwise.

Jack was immediately taken into surgery to repair his mangled leg upon arrival in the SGC, and Kendall was diagnosed with a concussion. The rest of the team cleaned up and reported to Gen. Hammond for debriefing. After explaining what had happened and how it had happened they were free to go.

Elizabeth and Sam had a suggestion for General Hammond. They had been arguing over who would have to tell him. Finally Liz gave up and said she would bit the bullet.

"General Hammond, I have an idea." Sam elbowed Liz and she corrected her self. "We have an idea that could be a huge help to the SGC," Liz finished.

Hammond's interest was piqued, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"We think we should have four-wheelers to use on missions through the gate. It would defiantly help - especially on trips where the objective it far away. Plus; if a group member gets hurt it would be easier and quicker to transport them back on a four-wheeler than on foot."

General Hammond looked thoughtful; "I will take this under consideration and let you know later."

Both the girls smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Soon after the two of them left to rejoin the rest of the group who were standing just outside the doors of the conference room.

Anna said, "I guess we should go and check on Kendall."

"First, let's stop at our room. I need to get something that's in there," Liz said.

Anna knowing here sister asked, "What do you need?"

Liz just grinned, "You'll see." The she whispered something to Sam who grinned evilly. After a quick dash into the room, Liz was back out with whatever she had gone to retrieve.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

Liz held up a Sharpie. "I think he would look so cute with a goatee and a symbol like Teal'c's!"

They snuck into the infirmary; leaving two of them to stand guard while the other four decorated Kendall to look like Teal'c. When they were through they decided to go and check on Colonel O'Neill, who was on the other side of the partition. They found out that it was not as bad as the first thought. His tibia was the only thing that had been broken so he would be back on his feet quicker then originally thought, and Jack only had to wear the walking cast instead of a big, fatty, plaster one.

With the decorations done the group decided they wanted to play basketball. Chris suggested seeing if Daniel, Major Carter, or Teal'c wanted to play, and the group was surprised when the members of SG-1 accepted the offer.

The teens' favorite games was called 'Got ya.' Chris explained how to play: "First, you make a strait line. Then, the first two people in line get a basketball. After the first person makes their first attempt the second person tries to get their ball in before the first person. If they succeed the first person is out. When you get your ball in you got to the back of the line. Last one standing wins. Any question? No? Okay then, let's get this game started."

The three adults watched the first game – which Chris won - before they joined in. Sam Carter won the next game, and confessed that she had played all through elementary and high school. They played a few more times before they heard a yell coming from the infirmary. The teens quickly made an excuse and left, leaving behind three bewildered adults in their wake.

Daniel looked at Sam, "What do you suppose that's about?"

"What do you say we go and find out," she suggested.

"I believe that commotion is Kendall Nelson finding out that his friends adorned his face with a marking instrument while he slumbered," Teal'c informed them.

Daniel asked, "How do you know all this?"

Teal'c calmly responded, "I merely observed them as they perpetrated the act."

Daniel and Carter just shook their heads and started towards the infirmary. The sight that greeted their eyes was an upset Kendall, Jack trying not to laugh too hard, and Dr. Fraiser trying unsuccessfully to calm Kendall down.

Kendall was yelling, "Why did they do this to me? Elizabeth, I'm going to kill you!"

Back in the room everybody was laughing. Elizabeth spoke up, "I know he is going to blame me. I wonder if he figures ya'll helped me" She thought for a second them answered herself. "To quote a few people I know, 'Doubt it."

Sam announced, "I'm bored."

"I want Sun Drop," was Chris's complaint.

Liz stoop up from where she was sitting on the bed, "Well, I'm gettin' on the internet. Ya'll can watch _Smallville_ or somethin'."

Chris stood up, "If ya'll are going to do that I'm gettin' my headphones."

Tanner asked, "Hey, will ya get mine while you're at it?"

"Sure," came the response as Chris left, not even bothering to slow down.

Anna walked over to see what Liz was doing while Sam and Scisca were arguing over what episode to watch.

"Not again!" Anna exclaimed.

"Shut up, brat." Liz growled.

Tanner looked over, "What's she gotten into now?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Your _so_ funny," Liz sarcastically replied, sidestepping the question wonderfully, but glaring at Anna when she opened her mouth to rat out her sister.

Anna explained, "That fan fiction. If she is not busy she's on that computer reading them."

"Most of them are good! So, back off. Plus I don't have to spend all my money on books now, so HA!" Liz retorted. She clicked on a story link and tuned out everything else.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37, and to all those who have reviewed. Ya'll are awesome! _

_As far as I know I still don't own Stargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

That Sunday, the teens were invited to an ice cream party with the Sunday School class in the fellowship hall. They were all having a good time socializing with the other people from the class, each of them relishing the rare opportunity to socialize with them. Anna took a cup over and asked Tanner to get her some ice cream. Instead he filled it up with whipped cream. So she just took the cup and went back to where she had been sitting with her sister. A few minutes later Tanner was talking to several people. Anna slid Liz the whipped cream filled cup. Elizabeth casually walked over and stood there talking a few minutes then, when he was distracted, she calmly smashed the whipped cream in his face.

Liz, knowing that Tanner would retaliate, took off as fast as her heels would allow her. Tanner grabbed the two whipped cream bottles on the counter and sprayed her with them as she tried to get away from him.

They had a great time and Kendall and Col. O'Neill were almost as good as new. The next off-world mission was scheduled for next week, and Gen. Hammond had given the green light to take four-wheelers with them and they got to go with SG-1 to pick them out. The mission was on a Thursday and they were getting the four-wheelers on Tuesday.

Kendall and Chris were the only ones who were not excited about buying the four-wheelers. Liz, Sam, and Anna were bursting at the seams. After much debate they bought five Polaris 4x4 automatics.

Thursday could not come fast enough. On Wednesday they had the pre-mission briefing and Hammond announced who would be sharing a four-wheeler. The pairs were Teal'c and Daniel; Jack and Carter; Kendall and Chris; Tanner and Anna; Sam and Scisca; and Elizabeth was the lucky one with her own four-wheeler. Anna and Tanner squabbled over who would drive until Colonel O'Neill told Tanner he would drive to the village and Anna could drive them back. This arrangement seemed to satisfy them.

Finally, Thursday came and the mission to P76-989 was a go. After getting the four-wheelers through the gate and loaded up all the gear and people they were ready to start for the village. They had to cover some flatlands then travel through a forest to reach the village.

Tanner, Liz and Sam took off racing each other. Teal'c was not too far behind, while Jack and Chris brought up the end.

Teal'c spoke to Daniel, "This is most enjoyable, Daniel Jackson."

'At least someone is having fun,' he thought. Whoever had thought of letting a Jaffa drive an ATV was out of their mind! He just hung on for dear life, and wondered how the others were fairing.

Sam, Liz, and Tanner each took the lead several times, and before long they were way ahead of the others, but sometimes could see Teal'c hanging in back there amazingly for a first time four-wheeler driver.

Chris was still sulking. Before they had gone through the 'Gate Liz and Sam had told Col. O'Neill they weren't sure if Chris could drive without wrecking! To add insult to injury both of them showed him how to drive the four-wheeler like he was a baby.

When the three racers reached the beginning of the woods they decided to wait for the others. Liz propped her feet on the front of the four-wheeler and laid back on it. Soon Anna came over.

"Whacha doin'." She asked.

"Plannin' to take over the world, what does it look like I'm doin'?" Liz sarcastically replied.

"Gees, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Anna huffed.

"They ain't, I just hate redundant questions and you _know_ that! Now go away and bug Tannerina."

A minute later Tanner was standing over Elizabeth.

"Did you send Anna over to bug me?" he questioned.

"Would I do a thing like that?" Liz asked with an overly innocent look on her face.

"Yeah, you would!" he responded.

"You're right. I figured you were missing Remi and Kara, so I hoped Anna could bug you just like your own siblings!"

"You are just so sweet."

Liz grinned as she sat up. "Don't you know it. Why ain't you headed back to them." She asked painting to where Sam, Anna, and Scisca were gathered.

"I think Sam's plotting my demise again."

"Again? You'd think she would get tired of that."

"Apparently not." Tanner was leaning against the four-wheeler as he talked to Elizabeth. Spying something in the distance he said, "I think I see Teal'c and Daniel."

A few minutes later the two pulled up abreast with the rest of the parked four-wheelers and Daniel quickly jumped off. Liz and Tanner walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" Liz asked concerned at the shade of his face right them.

"Ugh, I think so. I guess riding an ATV isn't my strongest suit."

"Don't worry. My grandmother used to tell me that we could get a whole lot of people saved by having them ride with me for awhile!" Liz said smiling at the memory.

Daniel and Tanner laughed. Liz turned to Tanner. "You know my grandmother, she was serious as all get out! Liz elaborated smiling.

By that time the group could hear the growling of the other two four-wheelers. O'Neill was going to yell at them for not waiting for him, but when he was that they had indeed waited all his anger left.

Upon seeing Daniel, Jack asked, "Are you ok? You look kinda green around the gills."

Smiling Daniel said, "Yeah, I'll be ok. Teal'c really likes these ATV's."

With O'Neill and Chris's group there it was decided to take a rest there for a few more minutes.

Carter asked Chris, "Why were Sam and Elizabeth teasing you earlier about not knowing how to ride? You seem pretty proficient to me."

Chris looked at the ground, looking up to meet the Major's glaze he responded, "Thank you Major Carter. To begin Elizabeth's birthday is on the 7th and mine is on the 8th so we decided to have a joint party. We had a round of bowling then going to our church for pizza, cake, and presents. Well, I went riding with my dad before hand and wrecked the four-wheeler I was driving and injured my ankle. Sam and Elizabeth said their present to me would be lessons on how to drive a four-wheeler."

Carter smiled, "Now that makes more sense. How did you wreck it?"

Chris turned red and began to earnestly study his shoes. Right before he answered Liz came up and having overheard the conversation told Carter the story.

"He was following his dad and made too sharp a turn and somehow fell off. How he managed all that is beyond me."

Chris glared at Liz and made a smacking motion with his hands. Liz just smiled and said, "You can try."

Apparently this was nothing unusual between the two. Carter asked Liz, "How did you get started ridding ATV's?"

"My grandparents are farmers and when I was 5 they decided to use them to help check their cows, and they taught me how to drive. From then on I have loved driving them. How about you? Do you ride four-wheeler?"

"No, but I've got a motorcycle," Carter replied.

Elizabeth was about to respond when Colonel O'Neill yelled for everybody to gear up and get back on the ATVs. Daniel looked apprehensive about getting back on with Teal'c.

Liz noticing the look on Daniel's face told him, "Hey Daniel, you can always ride with me."

Noticing the huge grin on Elizabeth's face he replied, "Thank you Elizabeth, but I'll pass on that."

Jack walked by and asked, "Everything ok?"

Daniel smiled vaguely, "Yeah, I think we need to park the ATV's a little bit away from the village to not to scare the locals. They seem rather primitive."

The visit went pretty smooth. Nobody got hurt, but Sam and Francisca had gotten thrown in jail for flirting with the Chief's son. Elizabeth told Colonel O'Neill it was because they had the 'touch' or so Scisca told her. They both received a long lecture from Col. O'Neill on how not to end up in jail. He got even angrier when their only defense was, "But he was so _hot_!"

On the way back to the Stargate, Elizabeth kept on pushing to go faster. Finally Sam asked her what the rush was.

"There is two hours of _Supernatural_ on tonight and I HAVE to see them." She explained.

"Your obsessed!" Ann crowed.

"No, I'm _not_!" came the indigent answer. "It's just that Jensen Ackles is so HOT. I would LOVE to meet him!"

"In you dreams," Ann said.

"Yeah, most likely, but a girl can hope, can't she?" with that Liz jumped on her four-wheeler and roared off.

"That's war," Anna declared and she Scisca, and Teal'c raced to try to catch-up with her sister. By now Daniel had even started to like ridding the ATV.

After getting back at the SGC Hammond was happy to hear everything went according to plan.

Their lessons got back on track, but now that the general things had been covered the teachers began letting the teens help the scientists with the actual work.

One day, during their two hours with Dr. Jackson, Kendall's chest started feeling tight, he could not breathe, and his heart was going a mile a minute. When he fell out of his chair Daniel immediately called Dr. Fraiser to come help.

At first Dr. Fraiser believed it to be a panic attack, but decided to check other diagnoses. While he was still in the infirmary the group decided to visit him to try to cheer him up.

Kendall glared at Liz, "You probably did this to me."

Liz rolled her eyes, "And pray tell, how would I do that?"

"Magic," came his reply.

"Right," she drawled. "Like when I beat you in tennis?"

"Precisely," he responded.

"Doubt it."

Dr. Fraiser cam into the room smiling., "Good news, Kendall. You don't have a panic disorder. I believe you have post concussion syndrome, which was caused by your concussion a while back."

Sam asked, "What is a post-concussion syndrome?"

Elizabeth spoke up, "I head about it in one on my psychology classes. I think it was something about having the same symptoms as a panic attack."

Dr. Fraiser continues, "Yes, very good. You guys need to leave and let our patient rest. He'll be good as new in no time."

They all bid Kendall good-bye and left the infirmary very quickly since they were all a little scared of Doc. Fraser after some of the stories Colonel O'Neill had told them about her and her gigantic needles.

In a couple of days Kendall was back to his usual annoying self, just in time for General Hammond's big meeting.

SG-1 and the teens all sat down around the conference table. Hammond stood up and began his talk: "As you know your probationary time is coming to an end. I have one last mission, then you'll have to make your decision on whether to stay to work here or to go back to your homes.

"This mission will require all of your skills. The Tok'ra contacted us this morning with some information about Cumulus. Apparently he's trying to take over some of Ba'al's territory, and the Tok'ra need the specific information about the planned take-over. I am sending you with SG-1 as back up to get this information. You are to meet a Tok'ra spy on P3X-769 and get the intel back to us. This may sound easy, but P3X-769 is a Goa'uld world, under Ba'al's control. SG-10 managed to secure some of the native clothing. You will depart at 1000 tomorrow, dismissed."

At 0900 the next day the teens were getting into their outfits. Liz kept on tugging at the skirt of the dress she had on. Sighing she turned to the others.

"I look like crap."

Anna retorted, "Well if you look like crap, so do we."

"So true, little sis, so true."

The four girls stalked out of their room hating the outfits. The guys looked comfy in knit pants, a shirt, and a vest, compared to the tight bodices and full skirts of the young women, but the women could at least wear comfy shoes.

SG-1 was waiting in the hall and Jack grinned as he saw them.

"They grow up so fast!" Jack commented. Then turning serious, "We are going to wait near the 'Gate while you go to the village to get the information. The way to recognize our informant is the phrase: 'I am the great and powerful Oz'."

A few of the teens had to stifle laughs at this.

Jack frowned at them before continuing, "As soon as you have the information leave a few at a time them meet us back at the gate. Any question?"

Nobody said a word.

Jack took that as a sign to go ahead, "Okay campers, let's get this show on the road."

The mission was easy at first. They quickly made their way to the village and met the Tok'ra operative quickly, but not quickly enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rhis is the last chapter. Thenk you very much to all who have reviewed your reviews were so nice.Feel free to tell me what you thought about the whole story atthe end. Thanks again to my beta, BookWorm 37! _

_As far as I know I still don't own Stargate or anything else of great value!_

_Enjoy!_

The teens easily made their way to where they had left their weapons and radios and quickly donned the gear as they made their way back to SG-1. As the teens neared the gate they heard the sounds of a firefight. Tanner got on the radio, "Sir, we are returning to the 'Gate but there's heavy resistance. What do you need us to do?"

Col. O'Neill's voice came back quickly, "Get behind them so we can get them in a crossfire. Radio me when you're in position

About ten minutes later they were in place. Right after the signal they opened fire and all hell broke loose. There were staff blasts and gunfire all around. What lasted only minutes seemed to take forever in the minds of the fresh combatants, till the Jaffa threat was eliminated.

Scisca and Chris had slight burns on their arms from the staff weapons; and Anna had a slightly worse one on her leg; not to mention that somehow Daniel had managed to sprain his ankle.

Dr. Fraiser treated and released everybody aside from Anna, who needed to stay a bit longer for observation. Hammond had talked to them all and requested that they give their decisions the next day.

Elizabeth had decided to keep her little sister company in the infirmary. Slowly, but sure all the others drifted into the infirmary too. After deciding what they were going to do they found places to sleep and drifted off.

Liz awoke to a dreadful beeping noise. Thinking it was a heart monitor she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room at home in Tennessee and the beeping was her alarm clock. Confused she went down to Anna's room to see what was going on.

As she stepped out into the hall she heard her mother call to her.

"About time you got up sleepyhead," Mrs. Lonigan scolded. "Now hurry up and get ready for church 'fore we're late again."

As Liz turned around she remembered that a week ago the whole group had agreed to stay on with the SGC, and Gen. Hammond had sent them home for a month to get their things in order. In a few short weeks they would all fly out again to Colorado Springs to begin their new lives at the SGC as SG-Teen.

And they all lived adventurously ever after!

THE END


End file.
